The present invention pertains to the field of boring or penetrating the earth, and more specifically to a boring apparatus having a receptacle therein for taking undisturbed sample of earth. The boring means has a helical conveyor for removing the soil around the sample.
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is a soil sampler produced by Humax. Unlike the apparatus of the present invention, the Humax sampler does not have either a helical conveyor for removing soil from around the sample or teeth which have leading surfaces which are angled to force the ground soil radially outward.